


baby you should touch me right there

by falsealarm



Series: keep playing my heartstrings, faster and faster [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girl Band, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: Because even though Kara has been dating Sara for half a year she’s collected little information on what actually interests Sara that isn’t sex-related.[aka Kendra helps Kara pick out a birthday present for Sara.]





	baby you should touch me right there

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd because this fic has been sitting in my Google Docs for over a month and it needs to see the light of day. All of my thanks to [pirateygoodness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness) who kept me and this AU going while I was being lazy and feelings-less. Title from Dua Lipa's "Hotter Than Hell".
> 
> Background Alex/Maggie and Barry/Iris.

The last half hour of Marlon’s session Kara’s head is in the clouds. She can hear the gentle tinkle of the keys, he’s fumbling his way through Beethoven’s “Ode to Joy”—with more long pauses between notes than mistakes which is a big improvement on his last lesson—but all Kara can think about is whether or not a new motorcycle helmet would be a good present for Sara’s birthday. Or maybe saddlebags? But birthdays are for fun presents, not practical ones. Sara needs something imaginative and exciting, something that dazzles and all Kara can think of is that sweatshirt she saw in Urban Outfitters with a piece of pizza on it.

Marlon’s tugging on Kara’s shirt sleeve when she comes to and he’s looking up at her with enough concern that he’s probably been done playing for at least a solid minute. “Hey, that was great buddy!” Kara raises her fists in mock cheer and Marlon smiles.

She gets a hug before he leaves and also the check for his lesson then he’s running off out the front door of the community center to his mom. Kara sits back down on the bench and lets her hands rest on the keys, she plays out the opening notes to “Für Elise” before leaning forward to rest her head against her sheet music. She could ask Kendra for help but she feels like that’s cheating because she’s been dating Sara long enough that she should be able to come up with a gift idea _by herself_. But still, it wouldn’t hurt to bounce ideas off of someone else and she does have to go pick up some sheet music from Alex so that might be alright.

 

—

 

“Just get her a good bottle of tequila.”

“Really, Alex? Five plus years of friendship and all you have is a bottle of tequila?”

“You’re the one dating her, why don’t _you_ have any better ideas?”

The front door opens with a little whoosh halfway through Alex’s reply and Maggie struts in with two armfuls of groceries. Alex is quick off her feet to take a bag from her and then they’re side by side at the kitchen island unpacking just like that. Maggie’s eyes are on Kara though, an eyebrow quirked which can only mean trouble. “What kind of better ideas are we looking for?”

Alex shimmies behind Maggie to put some orange juice into the fridge. “Kara needs birthday present ideas for Sara.”

“No, I don’t,” Kara denies.

“ _Oh_?” Maggie’s eyebrow arcs a little higher and Kara has definitely made a misstep, “so you can ask your sister for help but not me?”

“No, that’s not, I didn’t mean—”

“I’ll have you know I am a fantastic gift giver,” Maggie continues and Alex spins around from her second trip to the fridge, squeezes Maggie’s hips and kisses her cheek.

“Superb,” Alex adds.

“But you don’t want my help, that’s fine.” Maggie turns to put a few things into the cupboard and Kara can tell by her body language that she’s on the verge of telling Kara anyways so Kara caves for her.

“Please, Maggie, will you help me?” It’s as far from pleading as Kara can get but Maggie doesn’t seem to care because she’s got a bright smile on her face when she turns back around.

“Well, I am always a fan of couples yoga. But there is this make your own kombucha class—”

“No,” Kara interrupts. She honestly should’ve known better.

“What about a nice flannel shirt?” Alex offers and her smile is just as bright as Maggie’s.

“You could get her The L Word box set!” Maggie exclaims, then she reaches a hand over to clasp at Alex’s forearm as if she’s had a doozy of an idea: “Oh what if you adopted a cat together?”

It’s Alex who starts laughing, she’s chuckling around her final contribution but Kara is already out the door. “Tegan and Sara are playing here next month!”

Maggie’s laughter follows Kara out the front door and she’s got her phone to her ear by the time she’s halfway to the elevator. “Barry, I’m coming over.”

“Like right now?” Barry’s voice squeaks a little which means Kara’s probably caught him at a bad time but she’s too furious to acknowledge that fact enough to care.

“Ten minutes,” she answers as she swings out the front door of the building and speedwalks to her car.

 

—

 

Iris answers the door still in her pajamas and she looks like she just woke up or at least just rolled out of bed despite it being nearly 1pm. “Barry, Kara’s here!” She calls out behind her as Kara walks a few steps into their apartment. Barry comes rushing out of the bedroom with his shirt only half pulled over his torso and he slides on his socks towards Kara, slamming straight into the wall behind Iris as she heads to the couch.

“Hey,” he says with a wince as he rubs at his shoulder. His hair is still wet, slicked down over his forehead and he must sense Kara eyeing it so he combs his fingers through the front of it, trying to get it to stick upright. Kara gets a whiff of soap and something flowery as he moves and Kara recognizes the smell as Iris’ shampoo.

“Do you wanna go get ice cream?” Kara asks sweetly.

“Of course,” Barry says with a bright smile. “Back in a flash, babe,” Barry throws over his shoulder as he grabs his wallet and keys then they’re out the door.

Ice cream isn’t so much a code word as it is an activity that involves specific accompanying actions. If Kara buys it means she gets to rant for a solid hour about whatever problems she’s having with work or the girls or with the band. And if Barry buys… well it usually means the same thing. Barry doesn’t seem to mind being talked at though, he’s always been a great listener and his head is a little more level on certain things which Kara appreciates.

Barry gets strawberry and Kara gets rocky road and they walk side by side down a nice tree-lined road as Kara starts waxing on and on about how unhelpful Alex and Maggie are. She should’ve know better, really. Ever since they finally found out about Kara’s _queer awakening_ they’ve been insufferable but Kara still loves them, despite the U-Haul jokes. Barry’s halfway done with his ice cream by the time Kara actually gets to what she wanted to talk to him about and he actually looks surprised when she asks for his opinion.

“A present for Sara?”

“Yeah, you have more girlfriend experience than me, what do they like?”

“Not all girlfriends are the same, Kara,” Barry says with a little laugh.

“Well, yeah, but—”

“What does she like?”

Kara’s immediate response is: “sex.”

Barry just rolls his eyes, “what _else_ does she like?”

“I don’t know, motorcycles and tequila and hair dye?”

“Kara, come on, you’ve been dating her for like four months now. What does she like?”

“Me?” Kara says, exasperated. Because even though Kara has been dating Sara for half a year she’s collected little information on what actually interests Sara that isn’t sex-related. She knows how Sara takes her eggs and she knows what her favorite shampoo is. She knows that Sara doesn’t like to talk to people before shows, that she likes having a cold beer ready for her when she gets off the stage. She knows that when Sara’s having a bad day she likes to watch the Lord of the Rings and wear a blanket like a hobbit cloak or that when it’s sunny out she likes to take her bike out for a ride in the country. But, despite knowing all that, she cannot for the life of her figure out what to get her girlfriend for her birthday. “This is useless,” Kara grumbles into her ice cream.

“Hey, no, you’ll think of something.” Barry puts a hand on Kara’s shoulder to reassure her and Kara sighs.

“What do boyfriends like to get as gifts?” She asks.

“You’ve had boyfriends, what do they like?”

“Blowjobs,” Kara deadpans.

Barry chokes on his ice cream and has to pause in the middle of the sidewalk to regain his composure. “Okay, true,” he says after a second, “but what else do they like?”

“I don’t know, Barry, that’s the problem,” Kara waves her hands in front of her, “Cosmo has probably written thousands of articles on what to get your boyfriend for his birthday but it’s always a blowjob or sexy lingerie.”

“What’s wrong with sexy lingerie?”

“Nothing, it’s just, do girls really do that?”

“Oh yeah,” Barry says quickly, just excited enough that Kara’s curiosity is piqued.

“Has Iris ever—?”

“Maybe,” Barry’s blushing a little and Kara smiles.

“So you liked it?”

“Oh for sure,” Barry nods his head, “and I think Sara would definitely like it too.”

Kara hums, crinkles her nose, “maybe I’ll ask Kendra, see what she thinks.”

“That is a great idea,” Barry says with a curt nod of the head and a wide smile. “Another block before we head back?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Kara answers with a laugh as Barry offers his arm for Kara to take.

 

—

 

Kara volunteers to take the second half of Pablo’s dinner service shift on Wednesday so she can stay until close with Kendra. She’s done it before so Kendra doesn’t asks questions, just kisses her on the cheek and thanks her for the help then spins off to take care of some mess in the kitchen. It’s early in the week so Kara doesn’t expect stragglers but there’s a quartet of guests up near the front who’ve been poking at their dinner for nearly three hours now and Kara is starting to get antsy. The kitchen staff has all been excused already and so have the two other waiters but Kara’s set herself at the sink just to the side of the order window so she can eyeball the table sneakily.

“You can leave, you know.” Kendra says from behind her. She’s sweeping up at the baking station, carefully cleaning the floury mess at her feet. “I did dismiss _everybody_.”

“It’s my table though,” Kara answers.

“I’m like five minutes from kicking them out,” Kendra counters, “you don’t need to stick around for that.”

“But what if they get rowdy?”

“You ready to defend my honor?” Kendra chuckles, beaming Kara with a smile when she turns around.

“Of course,” Kara smiles back then takes her bottom lip between her teeth and worries it a little, “and I maybe have to ask you something.”

“An ulterior motive?” Kendra feigns shock, puts a hand to her chest, “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Kara tries to laugh it off but she can feel her face getting hot. She isn’t embarrassed or anything and talking to Kendra about sexier topics has always been a little easier than talking to Sara—she’s disarming where Sara is intimidating, not like intimidation is a bad thing but sometimes it’s a lot to handle—but this is a weird thing to ask about. Kara’s half-convinced Kendra might actually think she’s joking. “It’s nothing, I just don’t want anyone to overhear.”

“A _secret_ ulterior motive, color me curious.” Kendra sets aside her broom and walks to the back of the kitchen to the open door of the closet-dubbed-break-room. “Come on, we’ll be safe in here.”

Kara dries her hands on a rag and starts wringing it nervously as she walks to the break room one awkward little step at a time. Once she’s in the doorway Kendra ducks a little further in until they’re both out of view of the order window. “What’s up?”

“I have a question about Sara’s birthday,” Kara starts, looking down at her towel.

“You want to throw a party or something? I thought about that but I think she might want to do something more intimate this year.”

“No, I mean yeah something intimate sounds nice but I was talking about her present.”

“Do you have an idea?”

“Kind of, but like, I dunno if it’s something people actually do.”

“You wanna jump out of a cake or something?” Kendra jokes and that pulls a little bit of a smile out of Kara.

“I thought about getting some lingerie.”

“For you?”

“For me.”

Kendra immediately starts nodding her head, “definitely.”

“Really? That’s not like, cheesy or something?”

“Oh no, Sara would love it. I did that for Valentine’s two years ago,” a smile climbs onto Kendra’s face, tinged with a sort of soft fondness and she almost sighs as she finishes, “it turned out to be one hell of a night.”

Despite the almost longing look in Kendra’s eyes Kara knows exactly what kind of night the girls must’ve had and she can feel herself start to blush. She’d been too preoccupied thinking the lingerie wouldn’t be a good idea that she’d forgotten something would happen _after_ Sara saw her in it. The more she thinks about it the more she realizes there’s a good chance the lingerie wouldn’t even stay on her for that long. “So it’s a good idea?”

“A great idea, I promise.”

“Could you, um, help me pick something out?”

“You think I’m gonna say no to watching you try on lingerie?” Kendra gives her a little wink and Kara feels her cheeks get a little redder.

“Saturday?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a date with Ray during the day but I think we both have the evening free and Sara will be in Star City until Sunday night.”

“Okay, cool.”

“Very cool,” Kendra says then she leans forward and gives Kara a quick peck on the mouth, “now watch out, I’ve got some customers to kick out.”

 

—

 

There’s some kind of once in a lifetime sale going on in the department store they’re in which means it’s packed to the gills with people. Kendra holds onto Kara’s hand and pulls her through the crowds, squeezing them in-between women holding bundles of clothes and strollers with wheels the size of car tires. They duck and dodge until the crowd starts thinning out then the lingerie section appears like an oasis, scattered only with a handful of people. Kara thinks it’s a miracle.

“So what are we thinking?” Kendra asks, hand skimming the lace of a bra just to her right. It’s a bright magenta, far brighter than Kara thinks is appropriate or would really look good with her skin tone.

“Lace,” is Kara’s answer, mostly because it’s the only idea she’s got. She tried to do research beforehand, to see what kind of styles are out there, what colors and fabrics but it was all too daunting, there was just _so much_.

“Lace is nice.” Kendra’s already moving a little further into the section, eyeing some sets up against the wall. “Anything else?”

“Black, I guess?”

Kendra turns around as Kara’s voice pitches up, a curious look on her face. She pauses for a second, eyes flicking down the length of Kara’s body then back up. She furrows her brows a little, bites at her bottom lip like she’s appraising the situation, appraising Kara and Kara feels herself blush a little. “How about you and I pick some things out separately then meet at the dressing room in ten minutes?”

“How many things?” Kara asks, hands already wringing together at her thighs.

“As many things as you think Sara would like,” Kendra replies before spinning off and disappearing behind a trio of lingerie-clad mannequins.

Kara only sees traces of her in the following ten minutes. She’s always just out of eyeshot—despite the lingerie section itself being only a small corner of the store—and Kara never sees enough of her to get a glimpse of what she’s picked out. It takes Kara more than a few minutes to even consider pulling anything from the racks herself. There are so many options, less so than she saw online, but enough that Kara can’t look at one piece without thinking the one across from it might be better suited to Sara’s tastes. But she does eventually pick a few things out and she’s got four options in hand when she finds Kendra chatting to the woman in charge of the dressing room.

“There she is!” Kendra’s voice is an octave too high and Kara’s immediately on edge, feels her body posture stiffen even as Kendra pulls her in for an awkward side hug. “I was just telling Susan about your anniversary.”

“My anniversary,” Kara repeats in a half mumble.

“And how you’re a little nervous about trying on all these nice things so I’m going to be in the dressing room with you to help out.” Kendra turns to Kara just far enough to get in a stealth wink and Kara catches on, nods her head.

“I’d be lost without her,” Kara croons, leaning into Kendra’s side and smiling.

“Oh, it’s so wonderful you’ve got a friend to help you out with these sorts of things. You’re very lucky and so is your husband by the look of things.” Susan is eyeing both their hauls and Kendra’s got a considerable collection in-hand, far more than Kara knows the dressing room will allow but she has a feeling Susan won’t call them out on it.

“ _Very lucky_ ,” Kendra says with a smile as Susan ushers them both into one of the bigger rooms near the back.

“If you girls need different sizes, just holler.”

Kendra’s already inside the dressing room hanging up her finds. “Let’s see what you’ve got,” Kendra says as she swipes Kara’s pieces from her hand. Kara quickly moves into the dressing room, shuts and locks the door behind her and breathes out hot into the small space. “Not too shabby,” Kendra says as she hangs them up alongside hers on the wall.

“I don’t know if I really like anything I picked out,” Kara admits sheepishly as she eyes the choices Kendra’s got on display. They’re all about the same color scheme, darker tones, but they’re much more adventurous, there’s more variety than Kara picked out at least.

“Which is why I’m here,” Kendra counters. She pulls out one of the more subdued pieces on the wall, something Kara picked out with black lace and a demi cup. “We’ll use this as a baseline, you tell me how you like this then we’ll go from there.”

“Sure, yeah.” Kara’s got both hands at the hem of her sweater but stops when she catches how Kendra’s set herself. She’s seated on the bench, legs crossed and full attention on Kara with this devilish little smile on her face. It’s all a bit voyeuristic and Kara feels a little ripple of excitement shoot up her spine.

“Go on, take it off,” Kendra says through a smile that hits her eyes and Kara smiles too, shakes her head.

“Perv,” she chuckles as she starts pulling her sweater up over her head.

The first set fits Kara perfectly. It’s a little more coverage than she was thinking of but even under the harsh florescent lighting Kara likes what she sees in the mirror. Kendra does too by the smirk on her face. She appraises from afar, has Kara turn to get a better look all around then uncrosses her legs and tugs Kara in by her hips to get a peek at the stitching on the underwear. Warm breath ghosts at Kara’s navel and she feels a warm jolt low in her belly even as Kendra pushes Kara out for another full look. “What do you think?”

“Too much fabric,” Kara says simply and Kendra is already nodding her head in agreement, entirely missing the little catch in Kara’s voice.

“Let’s try this one next.” Kendra pulls a set in a deep plum from the wall, with less padding and more lace.

It ends up being a bit too much lace and Kara feels itchy around her ribs when she moves, the edges of the lace not so much tickling as they are scratching at her skin. She only lasts a few seconds in the full set before she’s snapping the bra free and running her hands along her ribs to cool the itch. “Nope,” Kara declares as she tosses the offending garment in Kendra’s face.

Kendra laughs, purses her lips in a hushed laugh. “Alright, on to the next one.”

They make it three more sets in before Kendra starts to get properly handsy. The sets that stay on long enough for appraisal get two good once overs: a visual from afar and a physical from up close. Kendra checks seams and wiring and padding with hands all along Kara’s abdomen: blunt nails rake across Kara’s ribs, against her hip bones as Kendra moves from bra to underwear. She starts tracing the seams of the underwear a little more carefully, slower and lingering with thorough checks at the gusset, at the edges of the fabric skirting Kara’s softest parts. Kara tries to keep as still as she can when Kendra’s close but she’s blushing head to toe each time, can hear the hammering of her heart in her ears as Kendra is eye to eye with her navel.

“I like this set,” Kendra says on the fifth. It’s another black one with softer lace and a little intricate webbing. A balconette cup pushes Kara’s breasts up, giving them a fullness that she isn’t used to and Kendra seems to like. She’s eyeing the swell of them as she stands, takes a little step closer and hums softly as she looks down at them. “But I wonder if the fabric is too thick. Tell me, how well can you feel this?” Then there’s a hand at Kara’s breast, cupping and squeezing gently and Kara lets out this startled little gasp that is far too loud for the space they’re in.

The noise is loud enough that suddenly Susan is at their door, knocking gently. “Did I hear you call? Do you need another size?”

Kendra doesn’t miss a beat. She keeps her hand at Kara’s breast but reaches over to the wall for a set that Kara has already vetoed and swings it over the top of the door. “We think we saw this one in a nice baby blue, could you see if you could find it?”

“Of course, I’ll be right back,” Susan answers as she grabs the piece from Kendra.

Kara hears her scurrying off as Kendra’s hips shift forward, backing Kara up against the wall a little further. Kendra’s hand kneads at Kara’s breast and Kara holds back another gasp. “Does that mean you can feel it?”

“Mhmm,” Kara hums between bitten lips as Kendra leans forward to nuzzle at her neck.

“What about this?” Kendra flicks her thumb over the peak of Kara’s nipple, already hard beneath the fabric of the bra and Kara can feel it alright. She can feel every pinpoint of pressure Kendra’s got on her body, the tips of their toes and Kendra’s hips, Kendra’s breasts, her nose pressing up behind Kara’s ear and her _tongue_. Kendra licks a line up Kara’s neck then up a little higher to suckle on her earlobe and Kara’s body arcs up into Kendra’s hand, aching for more pressure. Her breath is coming out hot against Kendra’s shoulder and Kara is so focused on the hand at her breast that she misses the one at her thigh completely until it flits lightly over the front of her underwear. “Or this?” Kendra whispers against her neck.

Despite two layers of fabric Kara can _definitely_ feel that and she has to hold back a whimper as Kendra flutters her fingers and kisses Kara’s neck.

“There’s so much fabric in this set, I’m surprised you can feel anything.” She isn’t asking a question but Kara can tell she’s waiting for some kind of response. When she doesn’t get it Kendra slips her hand underneath the top underwear to stroke at Kara over the thin material of her thong and Kara shudders full body, hips jerking against Kendra’s hand. Kendra’s smiling against her neck, “See, that’s the response we’re looking for, we need thinner fabric.”

And Kara thinks maybe that’s the last of it, Kendra got her response so maybe she’ll back away, but then Kendra’s hand shifts again and she presses a finger right up to Kara’s clit as she nips at Kara’s neck and Kara squeaks, hand immediately shooting down to hold Kendra’s hand still because they might be somewhere private but Kara has no intention of getting fucked in a dressing room. There are hundreds of people in this building, maybe even thousands with the crowds Kara has seen today and Kara might be dangerously hot from head to toe but if this is going to continue she would like it to continue _in a bed_. “Can we go?” Kara pleads against the skin of Kendra’s shoulder.

Kendra’s hand twitches a little at the request and Kara groans but then her hand disappears entirely. “Not yet,” Kendra kisses Kara’s neck again then steps back, putting some space between them, “we still have plenty left to try on.”

Kara tilts her head back against the dressing room wall and closes her eyes, breathes out a heavy sigh just as Susan returns and knocks gently. “Girls, I am so sorry I couldn’t find that set in blue but I found something similar.”

Then Susan offers the new set over the door and Kendra takes it with an enthusiastic thanks and Kara groans internally as Kendra gives her another quick little wink before sitting back down on the bench. It takes them four more sets before Kendra proclaims they’ve found _The One_. It’s another black set with a duo of straps against Kara’s hips and these gauzy lace panels that make Kara seem a lot more naked than she feels. Kendra stands up with her arms raised in triumph as Kara finally spins around and Kara laughs a little at her as she eyes her own reflection. It’s one of Kendra’s choices, definitely not something Kara would’ve picked out for herself but it’s gorgeous and it makes Kara feel sexy. Kendra’s grinning at her like a maniac when Kara turns back to her.

“Sara’s gonna love ripping that off you,” is the only thing she says and the idea sends a bolt of heat between Kara’s legs. It’s shock enough to remind Kara’s body that it was recently touched in a manner befitting the bedroom and Kara is quick to divest herself of the set and redress.

“Eager to get home are we?” Kendra teases as Kara all but pulls her out of the dressing room once she’s tugged her shoes on.

“You started it,” Kara throws over her shoulder as they speed past Susan on the way out and straight towards the nearest register.

 

—

 

The rush to get home is stalled by evening traffic but Kendra spends the entire ride home with a hand on Kara’s thigh. The tips of her fingers tracing the seam of Kara’s jeans with just enough pressure that Kara’s buzzing by the time they park. Kendra takes her sweet time getting up to the apartment, smiles at Kara like she knows exactly what she’s doing so Kara takes initiative and Kendra’s hand and tugs her along a little faster. Kendra’s laughing into her neck as they tumble inside, tripping over their own feet and the shopping bag Kara drops so she can get both hands to Kendra’s hips. Kara pushes her inside a little further so she can shut the door behind them and Kendra’s still laughing as Kara pushes her all the way against the kitchen island.

Kara can’t be this pushy with Sara. Sara pushes back too quickly, pushes until Kara’s backed up against a wall usually or a door and it’s always just hard enough that Kara melts into it without thinking. But Kendra likes being handled a little bit, she has no problem with Kara pushing her into the countertop and kissing her senseless.

“You’re a jerk,” Kara says against her mouth.

Kendra smiles, nips at Kara’s bottom lip, “A jerk you like to kiss.”

“Whatever,” Kara huffs before moving in to kiss Kendra again. She tastes like the strawberry banana smoothie they had before the department store—just sweet enough that when Kara licks into her mouth she hums at the taste and slides her hands under Kendra’s shirt. It’s been a while since they’ve made out this fervently. Usually it’s a little slower, a little lazier with the two of them, pajama-clad and half asleep, draped over each other on the couch. But it’s faster this time, hotter, and Kendra’s fingers are already tucked into the waistband of Kara’s pants as Kara sucks on her tongue.

Sara’s out in Star City with Laurel for little Dinah’s 4th birthday which means she’ll be gone for at least the next 24 hours. The thought sends a tickle of nerves down Kara’s spine as Kendra’s fingers twitch at her stomach. It’s been four months since she started dating Sara and a little over three since Kendra but in all that time she and Kendra have never managed to be intimate in the way this make out is leading. There have been a few close calls, with Kendra in Kara’s lap and tops thrown across the room but there were always interruptions: work or band practice or Sara coming home and vehemently insisting this continue on a bed with her included. But this time there’s nothing stopping them and Kara thinks Kendra knows that too.

“You wanna try it on again?” Kendra’s kissing down her jaw and Kara cranes her neck to give her a little better access as she hits the space just under Kara’s ear.

“What?” Kara hums.

“Sara’s present,” a kiss to Kara’s pulse point, “to make sure you still like it.”

“You just want me to take my clothes off.”

“I always want you to take your clothes off,” Kendra retorts, hands slowly sliding to the button of Kara’s jeans.

“Well, in that case,” Kara pulls back just enough to whip off her t-shirt, chuckling as Kendra pops the button of her jeans and pulls the zipper down. Her thumb runs along the gentle indents under Kara’s belly button, sliding down until it hits the top of her underwear. Kara takes another step back to grab the shopping bag and Kendra’s hands fall to her thighs.

“You want help?”

“I think I can manage.”

Kendra tilts her head, smiles, “alright, if you say so.”

The set doesn’t look much different in the light of the bathroom: a little softer perhaps, less transparent but it’s still beautiful and Kara takes great care in putting it on. She keeps the tags on out of habit, tucks them away as she surveys herself in the mirror. Her lips are already kiss-reddened and her hair is ruffled but everything else seems in order, there’s no reason to stay in any longer but there’s enough uncertainty in what will happen once she leaves the bathroom that Kara’s nerves have started to rear.

Kendra isn’t wholly unknown to her. They’ve actually known each other since before Kara even knew Sara existed and Kara knows her _intimately_ but all of the more thorough experiences with Kendra’s have been with Sara close by. And Sara is a dominating force in the bedroom, aggressive and hungry. Her energy radiates out into her partners and Kara has gotten used to handling it, absorbing it and expelling it in measured doses between Sara’s legs, against Kendra’s skin but Sara isn’t here tonight and Kara’s got butterflies batting against her rib cage.

“You sure you don’t need help?” Kendra calls from outside the door and Kara finds herself laughing as she opens the door.

“You know I spent a whole evening putting on lingerie, I didn’t forgot how in the last hour.”

Kendra’s waiting on the edge of her bed with stars in her eyes and Kara feels her whole body flush as she wets her lips before she speaks, “Happy Birthday, Sara.”

“It still looks good?”

“It looks great from here,” Kendra says then she’s standing, moving to meet Kara halfway, “but I think I’d better check up close too.”

“Oh, of course,” Kara agrees, smiling as Kendra’s hands immediately set to her hips.

Kendra’s second appraisal is much like the ones she did in the dressing room: lots of gentle stroking and fingering of straps, seams. She turns Kara this way and that, lets her fingers graze along Kara’s ribs and stomach as she checks the set from all angles. Kara sees the telltale glint of mischief in Kendra’s eye when she turns her around one last time but Kara still jolts when Kendra presses into her back and slides her hands up to cup both of Kara’s breasts. “I don’t think I tested the fabric for this one,” Kendra leans in to kiss her neck once, “how does this feel?”

“Good,” Kara hisses.

“Only good?” Kendra questions before squeezing a little more and Kara involuntarily arches into the touch.

“Great,” she adjusts.

“Good,” Kendra hums against Kara’s neck before kissing it again. Her hands travel after that, running up and down Kara’s stomach, skirting the tops of her thighs and the undersides of her breasts and her mouth is hot and wet against Kara’s neck. Kara’s body is vibrating in time with her rapidly accelerating heartbeat and after the third time Kendra sweeps a thumb against the stiff peak of Kara’s nipple Kara shifts. She spins in Kendra’s arms until she can press flush to her front then kisses Kendra hard enough that she tilts back a little. Kendra gasps into Kara’s mouth but she skates her arms around Kara’s lower back to keep her close as Kara kisses her hungrily.

They manage a few upright minutes before they’re tumbling to the bed in a spill of laughter. It eases into breathy giggles as Kendra pulls Kara further up the bed and Kara’s already tugging at Kendra’s shirt as they settle near the headboard. “You always have so many clothes on.”

“We can’t all be Sara, can we?” Kendra jokes as she starts unbuttoning her top.

“That would be exhausting,” Kara answers against Kendra’s neck.

Kendra’s laughing as Kara’s mouth hits her sternum, “it would be, wouldn’t it?”

“It would be all wrestling,” Kara kisses the crest of Kendra’s breast, lets her hands slide up Kendra’s ribs to get a handful each and Kendra makes a little keening noise above her.

“They’d just try to out-top each other the whole time,” Kendra breathes out as she slides a hand to the back of Kara’s head to hold her mouth steady. Kara mouths at Kendra’s nipple over the fabric of her bra as she imagines a trio of Sara Lance’s in various states of undress trying to pin each other to the bed. It’s a flurry of neon hair and pale skin and Kara gets a renewed flush of heat between her legs as the image of Sara riding her own face flits to the forefront of her mind. She must make a noise because Kendra answers, “right?” like maybe she’d been thinking the same thing.

But an instant later Kendra’s got a hand round her own back snapping her bra free and Kara finds her hands overflowing with the full weight of Kendra’s breasts, ample and heaving and bare before her. She dives right back in, mouthing soft skin and kissing the gentle indent of every stretch mark she finds. Her tongue barely has time to attend to Kendra’s nipples before Kendra is unclasping Kara’s bra and tugging Kara up to kiss her again. Kendra tosses Kara’s bra aside, urging Kara to climb higher with hands at her back and Kara gets a sharp strike of heat between her thighs when their breasts touch. Kara drapes herself on top of Kendra, hips snug between the vee of Kendra’s legs as she licks into the velvet soft heat of Kendra’s mouth. Kara shifts a little, readjusting enough to straddle Kendra’s thigh and just like that they’re slowly grinding against each other.

Now this is on the edge of what they’ve done before, the air thick with hot breath and Kara wet and wanting but this is usually where they get interrupted. The heat between Kara’s thighs is cresting and her clit is crying out for more friction but just as Kara starts to move faster Kendra puts a hand on Kara’s bicep to still her.

“I’m gonna make you last,” Kendra whispers and Kara’s cunt clenches.

Kendra shifts underneath her, scooting aside and guiding Kara to lay back on the bed. She kisses sporadically along Kara’s abdomen as she moves down, smiling up at Kara as she goes and Kara can’t help but smile back. When she gets down low enough she tugs Kara a little to the side to get her more diagonal, the space between her legs just enough that Kendra can lie on her stomach, mouth perched just above Kara’s apex.

Blunt nails scratch up the inside of Kara’s thighs and the feeling is electric. Kendra follows with her mouth, one slip of a kiss after another until Kara’s hips are twitching but she kisses past Kara’s center, up along the straps of her underwear and lets her hands trace the lace, the gentle line of Kara’s hip bones beneath them. Slowly, she works her way back up Kara’s body, hands and mouth stopping at breast level and Kara gasps when Kendra’s tongue flits out, wetting puckered skin. She does that thing with her tongue, a swirling kind of thing with light sucking that always makes Kara whine and when the sound escapes her Kara feels Kendra smile against her skin. She keeps going and Kara keeps whining and then her hips buck just hard enough to catch Kendra’s attention, to shift her focus and Kara feels cool air against her nipple as Kendra’s breasts start dragging down her torso again.

She moves until she’s on her knees between Kara’s legs, hands at Kara’s hips, fingers tucked into the waistband of her underwear. Kara lifts her hips before Kendra can even ask her to and Kendra laughs but her voice is low in her throat when she says, “let’s take these off before you ruin them.”

Kara’s cunt twitches again as Kendra starts sliding off her underwear and Kara feels like she should reply, say something witty but then Kendra’s back on the bed and her mouth is warm against the soft skin of Kara’s inner thigh. Kara whimpers as breath ghosts along her center but Kendra’s mouth passes by her cunt entirely again, sweeping up to tongue along the little indents the straps have left in Kara’s skin. She runs her fingers along the seam of Kara’s thighs, up then down, lets them fan out and flex in the hair at the apex of Kara’s thighs. She casually noses from hip to thigh, skirting down until finally her tongue meets Kara’s wetter parts and Kara’s hips jerk hard enough that Kendra’s nose bumps into her clit. She yelps at the sensation and Kendra takes that noise, takes that reaction and runs with it.

Her tongue slips in and out of Kara’s lips, lapping and teasing but she keeps tilting up every so often, nose nudging at Kara’s clit enough to pull a whimper from her with every touch. She sucks, mouths and licks every centimeter of Kara’s cunt as slowly as Kara thinks she’s ever been touched and when Kendra’s tongue dips lower, dips inside Kara and starts to thrust Kara reaches a hand down to Kendra’s head, fisting in soft curls. Kendra lets her tongue wander a little between thrusts, up to just beneath Kara’s clit then back down and Kara’s panting now, the space between her legs liquid heat and her pulse is a jackhammer in her ears. She tugs at Kendra’s hair on the tail end of a thrust, hard enough that Kendra groans against her cunt and Kara whimpers a little at the vibration but Kendra gets the idea. When her mouth finally does hit Kara’s clit her whimpering goes up an octave, each movement of Kendra’s tongue eliciting a breathy shriek until the pressure between Kara’s legs is so strong Kara feels like she might explode.

She sees stars behind her eyelids when she comes. Then nothing.

When she comes to she can feel pressure against her thigh, opens her eyes to see Kendra’s cheek resting against it and the smile on her face is new. It’s prideful maybe but there’s a little wonderment in her eyes, wide and sparkling. Kara shifts her hips a little and she feels something wet against her skin, feels something drip down the seam of her ass and _oh_.

Kara feels herself blushing but her insides churn a little, nervous energy roiling up in her gut as she registers just how wet the bed is beneath her. She turns her head, trying to shy from Kendra’s gaze but Kendra’s quick to catch her attention. “Hey,” she runs a hand up the outside of Kara’s thigh but Kara’s still looking everywhere but at her face.

Kendra switches tactics, starts kissing up her stomach again, moving until she’s face to face with Kara, arms bracketing her head to keep her upright. Kara can’t ignore her now, not when she’s this close.

She tilts down a little, brushes the tip of her nose against Kara’s, “That was amazing.”

“Did I—?” Kara starts but she doesn’t want to say the word.

“You did and Sara’s gonna be so jealous she missed it.”

Kara finally locks eyes with Kendra and the sheer delight she finds in them is reassuring. “Yeah?”

“Super jealous.” Kendra promises before leaning down to kiss Kara well enough that for a second Kara forgets she was ever embarrassed to begin with.

They kiss until Kara’s body starts to come to, muscles regaining just enough strength that Kara can sit up and push Kendra along with her. “You still have too many clothes on,” she says against Kendra’s mouth.

“I do, don’t I?” And that’s all the suggestion Kendra needs. She backs up off the bed and shimmies out of her pants then lingers a little to let Kara admire the view. Kara gets a renewed cache of energy, scoots down to the bottom of the bed and tugs at Kendra’s hips until her mouth hits Kendra’s stomach and Kendra laughter is honey warm. Kara kisses to Kendra’s navel then gets on her knees on the bed, lets her mouth slip up to Kendra’s breasts and Kendra bows closer to her. Her skin is soft beneath Kara’s mouth, beneath Kara’s hands sliding up the curve of her hips then back, skating the dimples of her lower back and the curve of her spine. She tastes like salt, smells like the musk of sandalwood, of the arousal between her legs and as Kara mouths at Kendra’s nipple she slides a hand between Kendra’s legs. The wetness she finds there coats her fingers and Kendra’s hips twitch at just the smallest of passes so Kara’s swipes again, dipping in a little further. Kendra keens above her, tilting her head back as Kara slips a single finger inside of her. She curls it, runs the pad of her finger along familiar ridges as she pulls it out entirely, kissing at Kendra’s breast as she does.

“Lay down,” Kara says against the skin of Kendra’s chest.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kendra’s voice is raspy as she lets Kara move her back towards the bed. They shift a little to the side to avoid the wet spot and Kendra scoots up the bed, leaves her legs wide open for Kara to climb between them.

She tries to go slow, really she does, but all she wants is for Kendra to come so things escalate rather quickly. Kendra’s already got both hands in Kara’s hair, keeping her mouth in place as Kara sucks at her clit, tongue dancing against it until Kendra whimpers a stunted, “fingers.” Kara goes in with two, then three and Kendra’s hips rock with each thrust and Kendra comes with Kara’s name on her lips, a noise that sends a whole new shock of heat between Kara’s thighs.

Kendra’s aftershocks leave her with jelly legs, thighs pressed loosely to Kara’s shoulders. Kara kisses back up Kendra’s body until she can drape herself over her again and nose up the smooth column of her neck. “That was fun,” Kendra says as Kara kisses the underside of her jaw.

“You don’t think Sara will be mad we used her birthday present?”

“Not mad,” Kendra hums, “maybe grumpy.” Kara shifts a little, propping herself up enough to kiss Kendra properly. “We might have to do a repeat of today to make her feel better.”

The memory is still fresh enough in Kara’s mind that her hips twitch at it and Kara’s cunt bumps into Kendra’s hip. The heat between her legs is already high, not throbbing yet but thinking about Kendra making her come like that again is raising it. Thinking about Sara _watching_ Kendra make her come like that is enough to make Kara’s hips shift again and she groans a little into Kendra’s mouth.

“You know what sounds good right now?” Kendra whispers against Kara’s mouth.

Kara manages a mangled: “what?”

“A nice, hot shower.” Kara hums, rocks her hips. “You wanna join me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Of course you do,” Kendra laughs, kissing Kara soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes I _do_ realize that I glossed over the whole Alex and Maggie (and everybody else) finding out thing but I didn't feel like writing it yet. It'll be written though but will probably just be a little ficlet, not a fully fledged story, sorry my dudes.


End file.
